


Chances not taken

by basmas84



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hunters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Protective Rebekah, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basmas84/pseuds/basmas84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember Rebekah had always been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances not taken

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a really long time since I wrote anything, and then I found this odd pairing... love it.

_Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and its characters aren’t mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment._

 

For as long as he could remember Rebekah had always been there. 

She was a vampire. The very monster that his family hunted. But she was different. 

Rebekah was different compared to other vampires. She couldn’t be killed (which was a definite plus) with ordinary weapons. She was able to compel other vampires. And she was stronger and faster than any vampire he had ever encountered. 

His family had been used to her. No one (not even his mother, and that woman knew everything) could tell him when it was that she had joined, or how exactly it had happed. It just did apparently. 

One day Rebekah was there and fighting with them. And his family (a really old and ancient family of hunters) accepted it. 

When he was small she had been the aunt (his real aunt had died while hunting a group of vampires), later on she became something of an older sister and after hitting puberty his unrequited crush. 

Rebekah had always been there for them. For him. So it really didn’t surprise him that she’d be there when he was about to die. 

A hunt gone wrong. A wound to the throat, he was bleeding out. 

She had looked at him. Eyes impossibly big and scared. He had never seen her panicked or not in control of a situation. 

She had wanted to feed him her blood. But he had declined knowing that even the slightest possibility of turning into something that his family hunted was not an option for him. 

He had watched as tears started to pour down her face. And that was when he understood that his one-sided affection for her might not have been as one-sided as he thought. 

Too bad that it had been too late for anything. 

He hadn’t even had the chance to tell her how he felt. The world turned dark.


End file.
